1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric fans and more particularly, to a fan biasing transmission mechanism, which can be controlled for enabling the fan body to be biased alternatively forwards and backwards (upwards and downwards) during its 360° rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are commercial electric fans that allow biasing of the fan body during its 360° rotation. In these prior art designs, the mechanism which enables the fan body to be biased during rotation of the fan motor is mounted inside the motor housing. This arrangement has drawbacks: 1. Big size housing; 2. Complicated structure and high cost; 3. Installation and maintenance inconvenience; 4. Being suitable for use in a ceiling fan but not practical for use in a floor fan.